The deadly alliance
by habib
Summary: A young summoner Mike and his guardians must take on a deadly Alliance to save Spira. A few familiar faces will be in the story. RIKKU *hint hint* and many many others!
1. The birth of a summoner

"Katie" screamed mike "come on your late."  
  
Mike is very happy today for he is going to become a summoner. He knows that it would be wonderful to bring back the Calm. "Katie," Mike screamed "hurry up."  
  
"I am coming," Katie said.  
  
"Did you get Sam and Nivea yet," said Katie  
  
"Yep," said Mike "Know lets go,"  
  
*Katie was a very down to earth girl but she could get touch about  
certain issues. She has black hair to her neck and is quite tall. She  
is a Black Mage. She has mastered many spells. She is a 19 year old.*  
  
*Sam is the brains of the group. He is also famous for being the best player in the blitzball league. He is the captain of the Besaid Aurochs at the age of 14. He is also mikes brother.*  
  
*Nivea is a very offensive fighter. With daggers and blades this 19 year old is a killer of anyone in her way.*  
  
*Finally is the summoner to be Mike. He is not a yevonite and is known  
for preaching against Yevon. He is also 19. In one hand he has his staff  
of fire given to him by his grandfather the summoner Ihyad. In his other  
hand is a glove with a shocking effect. It has electric spikes to do  
double damage.*  
  
*It has only been 2 years since Lady Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin  
and already an attack on Luca has come about. AND KNOW THE STORY  
BEGINS.*  
  
"You may not enter," said a monk outside the temple in Besaid" you defy  
the teachings of yevon." "O come off it," said Nivea" just move because  
you don't want me to make you move." The monk then pulled a gun on  
Nivea." You didn't want to do that," said Nivea and she kicked him in the  
nuts than punched the other monk in the face. "Now let's go," said  
Nivea. The cloister of trials was no sweat and mike and his guardians  
went to the tomb of the fayth. 30 minutes later Mike came out and happy  
and said "they have accepted me." 


	2. Bad memories

"That's great!" said Sam in disbelief. Mike had just recently been accepted by Yevon to be a summoner.  
  
"Let us see your stuff mike!" said Nivea.  
  
"Fine," said Mike as he pulled out his staff and began to twirl it around. A glyph appeared under him and 4 beams came down from the sky and a beautiful creature appeared called Valefor.  
  
"Wow," said a woman on the street.  
  
"Beautiful," called a man.  
  
The town was very amazed that a non-yevonite was able to summon aeons that died for yevon.  
  
"We better get going," said Sam  
  
"Right," said Mike  
  
The group entered a ship on their way to go to Luca they planed on visiting Nivea's family. As they approached Kilika a man screamed" SIN. RUN.SIN."  
  
"Is this a joke," said Katie "No," said Nivea "OOoooo so it's not a joke," said Katie "No you idiot it is going right for Kilika," said Nivea  
  
I am not going to wait," said Nivea. She then pulled out a few daggers and began to throw them at Sin.  
  
"No," said Mike" don't do that you will only make him madder."  
  
Then at that Sin darted towards Kilika.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Nivea "we'll never make it in time!"  
  
"Yes we will! I call you Valefor!" said Mike.  
  
Mike and the whole team jumped on the bird-like creature and flew towards Kilika but by the time they got their Kilika were destroyed.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Sally!" screamed Nivea. "Oh no..." said Nivea "their dead." "Let's got to the Inn." suggested Mike.  
  
That night, Nivea had a nightmare of all the good memories that she had with her family. There was a picture, and then remember how Sin attacked. They claimed she had abandoned them, and they walked away from her. A family picture she had crumbled into a million pieces.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Nivea  
  
"What is the matter Nivea?" asked Katie sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"O-oh nothing, just nightmares." said Nivea, shaking her head.  
  
"Ok," said Katie "just go to sleep. You'll need it."  
  
Back in Nivea's dreams was her little sister Sally. Nivea hated her because she took all the attention. Once Nivea tried to hurt Sally by beating her up. Now that her sister is dead she misses her so much, she keeps seeing her face crying. Once again Nivea woke up and went for a walk outside the inn.  
  
"Well hello Nivea." said a mysterious figure "So you are still with my foolish brother. What a pity. You could have come with me."  
  
"Dan.. is that you?" asked Nivea nervously.  
  
"How did you guess?" asked Dan, smirking.  
  
"Ah, get away from me! Mike! Heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Nivea screamed, turning around to run.  
  
"Oh, please my love you don't need help." said Dan, grabbing her arm, and pulling her into an unwanted embrace. "You're my fiancé. You don't need my foolish brother. Come back with me."  
  
"You.. You're dead!" Nivea said, pushing him away. "You died in the temple at Macalania!"  
  
"Shows what you know Nivea." said Dan, frowning. "What, your man leaves for a little while and you start with my brother."  
  
"I didn't, I-I can't believe you are still alive. How..why..."said Nivea until she was interrupted by Dan.  
  
"Come with me. An alliance has started. Anyone not on our side will die."  
  
"What are you talking about? Dan you are scaring me!" Nivea yelled.  
  
"Come with me and rule Spira." Dan suggested, making a fist.  
  
"Forget it! I'm going to destroy Sin, you freak!" screamed Nivea. She ran towards the inn but felt a large blow at the back of her head. She fell down and blacked out.  
  
"Thank you, Hermes. This will make convincing her much easier." Dan said to a dark figure in the background.  
  
"My pleasure, Lord Daniel. I hope this will help you some. It has always been my pleasure to serve as you're guardian." Hermes responded, holding up a small slingshot, probably used to hit Nivea in the head. He picked her up, and carried her to a small boat waiting for the three of them. The small boat then proceeded to float away.  
  
This chapter was especially checked by Kayla Mutou. X-P Look her up! 


	3. Aphrodite and The Nemean Lion

"Mike, Sam," screamed Katie.  
  
"What," said Mike and Sam at the same time  
  
"Nivea is gone," said Katie" Here is a note I found. It says: Dear Mike, I have her back. She is mine FINALLYYYYYYYYYY. I'm sorry Mike but u will join her with but u and your friends will be in their graves." " It's not signed,"Katie stated  
  
"I know who it is," Mike said angrily "Dan.  
  
"Let's go," said Mike.  
  
"Well to were," said Katie  
  
"She is right Mike we don't know were he went," said Sam.  
  
"I know," said a mystery person behind a tree  
  
"Who are you," said Katie. While trying to find out who it was  
  
"Follow me," said the beautiful voice. Then she started running  
  
Everyone started running. After ten minutes the girl stopped She then turned around  
  
"My name is Aphrodite, I am the goddess of love," said the beautiful girl "I am Dan's guardian," said Aphrodite "but, don't be alarmed. A group of people call the mythologies are all his guardians. There are 36 of us. We all have powers and can summon a being. My friends have joined the alliance and with them Lord Dan can conquer the world. I don't wish to follow him so I am here to help you save your friend. Together we can beet him but, at this rate we won't get there in time."  
  
Aphrodite steps away from the group and summons a giant lion.  
  
"It is called The Nemean Lion," said Aphrodite proudly "hop on."  
  
*The Nemean Lion was a large lion that had a strong roar with wind speeds  
up to 200miles/per/hr.He is also very agile.*  
  
* Aphrodite is a beautiful 19 years old. She is the same age as Mike and Katie. She has a special ability called love. It puts anyone in a spell of love and they will have only a 20% chance of attacking her. She always has a twinkle in her eye and has long blonde hair. Her weapon is a shell witch shoots a fast wind strike.* 


	4. The Temple of Apollo

"The one who attacked Nivea was a man named Hermes," Aphrodite said as the road towards a big temple.  
  
"That is great," said Katie "but how does he get you guys to follow him."  
  
"Well that is what he has been doing for the past 3 years, "said Aphrodite "He has collected our symbols. These symbols free us from our statues. He doesn't have all of them yet but, he has many."  
  
"How many has he awoken," said Sam as he dodged a branch that would have hit his head.  
  
"Well me, Hermes, Baldir, and Tyr," stated Aphrodite sadly looking at the floor.  
  
"He is now going to get Apollo, this is his temple," said Aphrodite.  
  
*She then began to explain how each one of the mythologies has a mystic  
item that can release them.  
  
"So all it means is we have to get the item from Dan and get Apollo on our side," said Sam very excited.  
  
"It won't be that easy," Aphrodite said sadly as she began to chew her finger nails witch kept redrawing "the mystics are his guardians remember."  
  
"So," said Sam "we can beat them."  
  
"No I'm afraid we can't, well not now anyway see" Aphrodite took a long pause and stared at the sky, "remember how their has been paths of destruction caused by Sin, Well it wasn't Sin."  
  
"Well who was it," said Katie with an attitude in her voice like she would kill someone.  
  
" It was us the mystics," said Aphrodite as she began to cry. Katie put her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"That makes perfect sense" said Mike "Yu -Yevon was killed by Lady Yuna. So he shouldn't have been able to return."  
  
"Well let's try to save Apollo," screamed Katie (she sounded like a cheerleader)  
  
"This is the entrance," said Aphrodite after a five minute ride  
  
"Let's go in," said Sam.  
  
"I think not,"said a deep voice  
  
"That is the Norse God of Warfare Tyr," screeched Aphrodite  
  
Tyr steps out from behind a pillar and revels an elderly man.  
  
"We can do this he is alone and old," said Sami  
  
"Don't be fooled by my appearance fools," said Tyr in a joking yet serious sort of way  
  
"Well were are the other you old fart," said Sami  
  
" Inside you cretin," then Tyr began to laugh " It is time to feel some real pain fools". 


	5. The battle begins

Tyr walked down a marble stair case and when he reached the floor he went into a battle position and pulled out a big war axe.  
  
"Goodnight," said Tyr with a slight snicker.  
  
He swung his axe toward the unexpecting group who luckily made it out of the way.  
  
"We can take this guy," said Sam very assured he would prevail.  
  
"Don't underestimate him Sam," Aphrodite said while pulling out her mystic shell.  
  
"Lets do this," Mike and Katie said in unison.  
  
While Mike put on his shocking glove and had his fire staff in a battle position.  
  
Katie then pulled out her doll.  
  
Sam the pulled out a blitzball with a spike on the top witch cam from a grifom a big mystical beast.  
  
This made the ball more powerful.  
  
"Besrkgang," screamed Tyr as he shot a spiraling yellow beam towards Sam  
  
It hit Sam and he flew back into a large marble column.  
  
When he got back on his feet he appeared dazed.  
  
"Take this," screamed Sami then he threw the ball, but not at Tyr instead he sung around and hit Katie. Then Katie was ready to hit him back until Aphrodite stopped her and said  
  
"He is confused. Mike you need to cure him with Esuna."  
  
"Esuna," Mike said puzzled "what is that."  
  
"You might know it as Sunni. It heals someone of status defects," said Aphrodite.  
  
Mike than nodded at her and held his wand in the air he spun it around  
and said "Esuna," in a gentle voice. Then abeam of light came from the  
sky and Sami was cured.  
  
"Fire," screamed Katie as a fireball shot from her towards Tyr.  
  
Tyr then jumped out of the way.  
  
"Now, four to one isn't fair," said Tyr.  
  
Then he said "Come to me my broods," and as he said that a large wolf  
jumped out of the woods.  
  
Then a Dragon like creature came out of a lake to the left of the temple.  
  
"I would like you to meet my broods. Jormund and Fenris." Said Tyr.  
  
*Jormund Brood is a giant lizard with a snake like head it spits poison  
and packs one heck of a punch.*  
* Fenris wolf brood is a giant wolf leader who can call a bunch of normal  
wolves which can be deadly*  
  
"These are better odds now aren't they," said Tyr  
  
"Tyr come now" and out of the temple came Dan with Hermes, Baldir, and  
Apollo.  
  
Then mike saw a beast following them with Nivea on it.  
  
Then Dan and his crew all jumped on the creature and flew away.  
  
"Well I guess that's over," says Katie  
  
"No, it's just the beginning," said Mike 


	6. The girl in the tree who can she be

"Well were to next," Sami said.  
  
"We must find a Poison Dart of Shaft," said Aphrodite "Dan has no more  
items and he is looking for that."  
  
"It can be anywhere in Spira," said Katie  
  
"E hledb E gsd typz," said a girl in some made up language.  
  
Katie seemed puzzled for a minute until she said "I think I can help."  
  
"What," said Mike confusedly?  
  
"That girl said I think I can help, but she said it in Al Bed. I studied it in high school," said Katie gloating some what.  
  
"Correct," and out hopped a girl who was 19 of age. "My name is Rikku. Ohh and yes I was speaking Al Bed because I am Al Bed."  
  
*Rikku is 19 with red- yellow hair. She has swirls on her beautiful  
green eyes.  
She also was involved in the destruction of SIN. She has also mastered in the arts of thievery. She also has a glove similar to Mike's glove and it even has its shocking powers.*  
  
"I know were Dan is going. It is a place off of Kilika called The Indies of Artemis." She said smartly.  
  
"I have heard about it. In fact my friend lives there," said Mike.  
  
"Well, we better get a move on," said Sam.  
  
As they began to exit two little boys caring a baby said "please help me," He was panting " My mom help."  
  
"What," said Sam?  
  
"Follow me," said the boy.  
  
He ran down the road and pointed to a fish like creatures with tentacles and legs it was flailing a woman around.  
  
"Let's do this," Said Katie  
  
"Let me help," said the little boy.  
  
Then mike made a swift move with his staff to the creature's tentacles but it did nothing to it.  
  
"What the heck," said Mike amazed.  
  
"It didn't work," said Katie  
  
Will continue in next chapter ( tell me any characters u might want to see in my story ( ) 


	7. The Poison dagger of Shaft

Katie said "Let me give it a go,"  
  
Katie used a fierce fire attack directed to the creatures face.  
  
"Nothing happened" Mike seemed puzzled.  
  
Sam began mumbling something then shouted "it's immune to magic of any kind. Quickly take off you r weapons only fists or physical."  
  
So as soon as he said it they all disarmed themselves.  
  
Mike attacked first and ran and kicked it but it didn't do too much damage.  
  
"We need a better strategy," said Katie  
  
"Mike you summon Valefor and I will summon my nemean lion" said Aphrodite.  
  
So Mike pulled his wand out and summoned Valefor while Aphrodite blew into her shell and called upon the Nemean Lion.  
  
Mike, Aphrodite, Sam, Katie, Rikku, and the little boy punched and kicked the monster. While Valefor and the Nemean Lion noticed something on the back of the creature. Valefor scooped up mike and showed him.  
  
"Aphrodite, what does the Poison dart of shaft look like?" Mike asked  
  
"It's a golden dagger with green ooze on the tip and it should be glowing" said Aphrodite somewhat confused.  
  
Valefor then swooped down past the creature's tentacles and grabbed an object that looked exactly how Aphrodite described it. Then Valefor flew and bit off one of the creatures tentacles and grabbed the women.  
  
The Mike backed away with Valefor and screamed Valefor OVERDRIVE!!!!  
  
The Valefor opened its mouth and blasted the creature.  
  
The creature then fell to the ground dead. Then the little boy ran to his mother and gave her the biggest hug.  
  
Then they approached mike and his group and said "Thank you so much for saving my mom. I was also wondering... I know I am only 9 but I think I can help you guys can I please join you."  
  
"Of course" said Mike  
  
"Great" said the little boy with such excitement  
  
Katie then said "Now what."  
  
Aphrodite then said "off to go free Bast and hope she joins us. 


End file.
